Deseos de un caballero
by Berry The Mint
Summary: Link ha dejado voluntariamente la vida por la presión de haber caído en el intento de salvar a todos y evitar muertes de seres inocentes. No obstante, antes de partir, dejó un libro donde plasmó sus últimos deseos, los deseos de un caballero. Zelda será la designada a esta retadora tarea que podría traer varios sucesos importantes en su vida. ¿Qué ocurrirá con ella y con Hyrule?
1. Resumen

¡Hola comunidad de FF! Soy Mrs. Antics y vengo a publicar mi primer fic en Fanfiction. Soy lectora desde hace cuatro años, incluso he escrito fics pero en otras apps cómo Wattpad y Amino, no obstante, también quiero iniciar aquí en FF a publicar mis obras ya hechas y probablemente escriba más.

Pero primero iré subiendo mis trabajos ya publicados, y si veo qué les agradan mis escritos iré subiendo el resto. Espero les guste.

 **R E S U M E N**

• •

El héroe de lo salvaje ha caído en una dura batalla, no contra un enemigo, si no contra el mismo.

Desde que terminó con el Cataclismo, sus fuerzas emocionales para soportar todo el peso que dejaron diversas muertes de seres muy queridos, le ha caído encima de una manera terrible. Sobre todo el fallecimiento de su primer mejor amiga, Mipha, ha sido el detonante para que el caballero abandonará la vida.

Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, dejó sus deseos escritos en su íntimo libro que era testigo de lo que sucedía en su mente y corazón: su diario.

Por ello, Zelda hará realidad todos esos deseos que el alguna vez pensó en hacerlos, pero que ahora, por lo menos el, ya no podría cumplirlos por su pronta partida.

¿Cuáles serán los deseos del silencioso paladín? ¿Zelda logrará cumplirlos todos o solo algunos?

 _"Por_ _qué un héroe también pasa por dolor y sufrimiento, aunque tenga que aparentar que su corazón es de piedra"_

• •


	2. Prólogo Parte I

¡Hola comunidad! Hace muuucho que no subo lo que había dejado pendiente. Lo sé, pasó DEMASIADO TIEMPO, pero es que yo tengo muchas responsabilidades y poco tiempo libre. Lamento mucho eso, pero es algo que nos pasa a muchos...

Sin embargo, aquí está el prólogo de esta historia. Espero les guste.

AVISO: EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS, ASÍ COMO TEMAS SENSIBLES. LÉASE BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.

Deseos de un caballero: PRÓLOGO

•ೋ••ೋ•

Narra Link.

La soledad de la noche estaba bañando los espacios vacíos de mis aposentos. El reloj de una de las paredes marcaba las 5 de la mañana, hora a la que regularmente abandonaba mi cama para ir a mi trabajo.

No obstante, eso había cambiado desde hace semanas.

Definitivamente no había vuelto a pisar el castillo desde que Ganon fue destruido y todo regreso a su estado normal, o bueno, al menos para los habitantes normales.

La razón por la que dejé de seguir a Zelda, -ya que era lo único que iba a hacer ahora que no había peligro alguno-, fue porque yo ya no podía con todo ese peso que vengo cargando desde que inició mi periplo.

Lo primero de lo que me di cuenta era de que el padre de Zelda había fallecido. Y si, ya estaba algo mayor e igual hubiera muerto antes de siquiera pasar una cuarta parte de esos 100 años que me dormí, pero... De verle la cara de dolor y soportar el sufrimiento que tenía por su hija era algo que no podía aguantar en mi interior. Tenía que disimular como él, ya que en esos momentos no había tiempo para llorar.

Después de eso, vino la revelación de que todo Hyrule fue destruido. Ver las ruinas y todas las estructuras hechas añicos eran sinónimo de cuantas almas inocentes habían caído bajo las garras de Ganon.

Pero esas dos cosas no eran lo peor...

Recuerdo que la primer región que visité fue la de los Zora. Me enfrenté cara a cara con el repudio de los seres acuáticos hacia mi y los de mi raza por el hecho de que no pude salvar a Mipha...

El consejero era un anciano que solo me deseaba muerte y desdicha, desconfiando de que fuera yo quien los sacara de aprietos. Y eso lo comprendo.

A pesar de que el Rey Zora y el príncipe Sidon me recibieron de brazos abiertos, sabía que sentían ese dolor de que su querida princesa no regresará. El aire de rechazo podía percibirse en los alrededores.

Y vaya que eso no era todo. Me contaron que ella me había confeccionado una armadura Zora, que, tiempo después, me di cuenta que era el traje que vestiría el que fuera el próximo cónyuge de la hija del monarca.

A Mipha siempre le tuve cariño, ya que fue mi primer amistad. Era solo un niñato que, cuando su papá, quien trabajaba también de caballero, visitaba a los Zora y se ponía a jugar con la mismísima soberana del reino de agua... Y ella misma me curaba las heridas que me hacía por travieso. Era una persona muy dulce, y tenía un precioso corazón que brillaba con intensidad.

Me volví muy cercano a ella con el paso del tiempo, pero ni así me pude enterar de que ella tenía sentimientos románticos por mi.

No hasta que me había dado cuenta de que yo sentía algo por Zelda. Y es que el hecho de no corresponderle a Mipha le agregaba más sal a la herida.

Y bueno... La muerte de mis otros amigos campeones también fueron duros golpes para mi estabilidad emocional...

Todo eso y más me hicieron renunciar a hacer lo que me gustaba, conduciendome a una depresión muy dura.

Dejé de comer, ocasionando mi pérdida de acondicionamiento para ser caballero y pelear. No salía por nada del mundo de mi casa. Perdí contacto hasta con Zelda.

Simplemente, acabé con todo lo que tenía...

Por fin podía llorar por lo que había sucedido en mi letargo, pero... ¿De que servía si me sentía mal de todas maneras?

Yo ya no tenía motivo alguno para vivir. Ya había cumplido mi deber como dictaban las Diosas. Podía hacer lo que se me antojara ahora mismo que ya no empuñaba la Espada Maestra.

Y eso me motivó a hacer una locura.

Y si hubiera tenido el sable que erradica al mal, le hubiera dado un último uso poco convencional. Pero ahora yacía descansando en el bosque Deku y yo tenía prisa.

No obstante, en mi casa tenía una armería muy grande. Así que no lo dudé dos veces y me levanté de la cama para realizar mi último acto.

Mis rápidos pasos fueron hasta una pequeña habitación repleta de armas.

Saqué la más filosa y poderosa, siendo una espada de la guardia.

Pero antes de enterrarmela como loco, subí a mi cuarto. Busque un objeto en especial en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama y lo saqué.

"Diario de Link"

Le eché una última ojeada al pequeño cuaderno donde plasmaba mis sentimientos, emociones y deseos, que nunca podría cumplir de mi propia mano. Aquí al menos podía soltar lo que nunca pude decir en mi labor de caballero por temor a lo que pensaran otros, sabiendo que yo tenía una labor muy importante.

O Almenos eso creía.

—Solo agregaré algo y luego me pondré en marcha.

Con una prisa, busqué un lápiz y con el empecé a escribir unas últimas palabras. Sabía que esa persona leería primero esto, así que escribí su nombre en el texto que estaba creando.

Después de unos minutos, cerré la libreta y la postre en la mesa pequeña donde lo había resguardado.

Me puse justo frente a la foto que había colgado hace un tiempo, donde aparezco junto con mis amigos campeones y la hermosa princesa de Hyrule.

Puse el artefacto filoso justo en frente de mi corazón, sin dejar de mirar fijo aquella imagen que estremecía mi corazón.

—Tranquilos muchachos... Hoy, nos veremos en el mismo mundo donde ustedes están ahora... Pagaré mi deuda con todo Hyrule.

Observé detenidamente el rostro de cada uno de ellos para dirigirles unas palabras uno por uno.

—Daruk, el pequeño Yunobo está dando lo mejor de sí. No tienes idea de lo bravo y valiente que es su corazón, a pesar de aparentar ser lo contrario. Revali... Teba es muy serio y algo terco cómo tú, pero tiene una hermosa familia que lo quiere como tal... realmente son muy unidos y te admiran. Urbosa... Tal vez, si me hubiera hecho tu confidente, hubiera logrado ser más cercano a Zelda... Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que si es de interés es que Riju es la matriarca más fuerte y segura de si misma que ha habido después de tu partida. Es toda una mujer empoderada.

Por último mire a dos personas especiales para mi. Tragué saliva de solo verlas. Incluso las manos me empezaron a temblar.

—Mipha... Uh... N-no se si valga la pena decírtelo pero... Perdóname... Se que me pediste proteger a Zelda y recuperar la sonrisa que una vez tuvo pero... No puedo si siento una pizca de falsedad en ella... Y-y.. Bueno, tu hermano es un orgullo para el Rey Zora. Pronto tomará su lugar y... Se que prosperará como todos lo creen... Me alegro de haberlos conocido a ambos.

Las piernas también comenzaron a flaquearme, así como mi corazón latía poco a poco más fuerte. Las lágrimas no faltaron en mi rostro, cayendo desesperadamente de mis ojos.

—Z-Zelda... Creo que...lo único que te puedo decir es que también me perdones... Tú y los demás... Te echaré de menos...y...gracias por todo. Contigo pude soltarme y confesar el porqué de mi habitual silencio ante los demás...También quiero decirte que, desde hace tiempo, justo cuando te conocí, yo T-te... Yo te...

—¡LINK! ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?

¡Diosas! Una voz sonaba gritando mi nombre afuera de mi casa. Sabía que era ella, y si no me daba prisa, tendría que abortar mi misión.

[I]Con miedo y prisa, me enterré rápido la espada en mi corazón. Y después de haberlo hecho, ya no pude sentir ni ver absolutamente nada, volviéndose todo silencioso y negro.

"L-lo siento... "

•ೋ••ೋ•

Esta fue la primera parte del prólogo, pronto subiré la segunda. Esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones :)


	3. Prólogo Parte II

_¡Hola! Sé que dejé esto muy abandonado, pero no había tenido tiempo hasta hoy. espero no les moleste :s._ _Y bueno, corregí unas cosillas antes de subirlo, pronto traeré la siguiente parte que sería el primer capítulo oficial. Espero les guste :)_

 _Advertencia: Aunque creo que es obvio en la parte anterior, se tocarán un tema sensible como el suicidio. Queda bajo tu responsabilidad leer dicho contenido._

* * *

 **Narra Zelda:**

Uno de mis hombres estaba dando golpetazos a la puerta corrediza de madera. Pero a pesar de sonar muy fuertes, nadie abría. Así que empecé a exigir con gritos que el dueño de la casa no nos ignorara.

—¡LINK! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL SORDO Y ABRENOS YA!

Mi paciencia se estaba acabando y un mal presentimiento iba tomando dominio en mi interior. Sabía que mi guardaespaldas personal había dejado de asistir a su deber concedido por su depresión, haciendo mucha falta su asistencia en el castillo. No me gustaba para nada su estado emocional y a la vez me entristecía. Yo había intentado de todo para hablar con él, pero la gente del castillo, en especial la mayoría de los que ocupan un puesto político me impedían seguirlo, ya que me absorbían con muchas responsabilidades. Me odio por no haber luchado más...

El día de hoy desperté con el corazón bombeando sangre a alta velocidad. Sudaba frío y el cuerpo se me sacudía de escalofríos. No iba a estar tranquila hasta ver como se encontraba mi héroe, el cual ni adiós me dijo en cuanto desapareció de mi vida diaria.

—Link... -dije ya más calmada esperando su respuesta nuevamente.—N-no me dejas otra opción, voy a entrar con o sin tu permiso. Caballeros, derriben la puerta.

Y como su soberana que era me obedecieron, tirando con una patada la puerta rústica. Pasé y miré a todos lados a ver si lo encontraba abajo, pero lo único que hallé fue silencio. Respiré hondo para calmar el nerviosismo.

—Ustedes revisen aquí, yo iré arriba a ver si esta en su habitación.

—Como ordene, mi señora.

Subí como rayo las escaleras y fui abriendo de puerta en puerta para ver si lo encontraba, cosa que no pasó hasta deslizar la tercer entrada. Esta no tenía seguro, así que no fue problema abrirla.

Pero al momento de entrar, lo vi...sin ningún rastro de vida.

Estaba tirado, derramando una laguna de sangre que se fugaba de su torso, completamente manchado. Las paredes habían adquirido salpicaduras del líquido rojo que esparcía su pecho perforado por una espada de la guardia.

Era una imagen muy traumatizante para mi, hasta el punto de sentir lo que el se hizo de forma imaginaria en mi corazón. No me importaba si me ensuciaba, yo corrí a su cadáver y lo abracé. No fue hasta ahí que me puse a llorar a gritos.

—¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO...! ¡LINK!

Supuse que por los gritos mis hombres fueron hasta donde yo, quedándose impactados de ver semejante escena.

—¿Por qué? ¿P-por qué lo hiciste...?

Le pedí a ellos que me dejaran llorando a solas un rato con el. Estos no me comprendieron hasta que les insistí mucho y cerraron el cuarto esperándome afuera.

Miré con los ojos empapados el suelo toda la sangre que se le escapaba del cuerpo, y a una área que no lograba superar la sangre, pude ver una especie de librito, también con unas cuantas manchas escurridas de sangre en su tapa. Por lo mismo de que estaba manchado, tenía el título difícil de leer, siendo solo el nombre de Link visible.

Después de una media hora llorando, le pedí ayuda a mis subordinados para llevarse el cadaver al castillo para que lo limpiarán y lo prepararan para su entierro. Yo por mi parte tomé aquel librito a escondidas y me lo guardé. Los tres nos regresamos a Hyrule de emergencia para informar esta perturbadora muerte a personas importantes.

...

Me di una ducha y me preparé para el funeral. Tenía un vestido largo, muy similar al que uso normalmente, solo que era negro. También me puse un velo oscuro para ocultar mi apagado semblante.

—Todo esta listo, su alteza, solo falta usted.

—Muchas gracias, en unos momentos bajo. - le dije a la sirvienta.

—No hay de que.

Se retiró y yo terminé de darme los toques finales. Una vez lista abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí para enfrentarme a la dura realidad. El cementerio estaba rodeado por muchos hylianos, sheikah, gerudos, ornis, zoras y hasta hadas y Kologs. Casi podría decir que todo Hyrule vino a despedir a su héroe por última vez.

—Hoy nos reunimos por la inesperada y triste pérdida de un grande, alguien cuyo valor era tan inmenso que ni con palabras podía describirse...

Impa era quien impartía el entierro. Los actuales líderes de las otras tribus estaban de mi lado, unos mirando muy tristes a la caja donde estaba el, otros evitando mirarlo.

Yo por mi lado no dejaba de observar, y por su puesto, llorar de solo saber quien estaba ahí encerrado. Pero no podía hacer un escándalo, él ahora requería de un silencio de respeto de parte de nosotros.

Al finalizar el discurso, cuatro soldados lo bajaron con cuidado y lo enterraron. El sonido de la tierra era incómodo y más cuando se trataba de enterrar a un difunto.

Después de la triste ceremonia, todos volvieron con una cara larga a sus hogares. Yo me quedé ahí sola sentada al lado de la nueva y húmeda lápida recién acabada. Le ordené a mis soldados que necesitaba espacio, por lo que se alejaron hasta cierta distancia para dejarme desahogarme en paz.

—C-cuando llegué, vi que habías dejado un libro tirado... Que también se alcanzó a ensuciar. Y se me hizo curioso el hecho de que fuera lo único que estuviera afuera de un cajón, ya que tu cuarto no tenía nada más de decoración además de la foto... Y... D-desconozco si yo deba leerlo, o alguien más cercano de lo que yo fui contigo. A lo mejor es algo privado y yo fui de chismosa a tomarlo, pero...necesitaba conservar algo de ti.

Mi tartamudeo se vió interrumpido cuando el viento de la nada abrió hasta la última página, la cual era la que, a suponer lo pulcro de la hoja, que fue su última escritura de hoy. Lo leí sin dudar dos veces y por cada palabra que iba leyendo, me quedaba más sorprendida.

—"Hola... Tal vez estés confusa, triste y desesperada por la estupidez que acabo de cometer, pero es que yo ya no podía continuar. El dolor de las muertes que no pude evitar fueron una de las mayores razones por la que me deje hunidr en este hoyo de sufrimiento. Posiblemente has de estar muy mal, y si, me dolerá hasta en la otra vida, pero es que me sentía tan terrible que ya no pude conmigo mismo. Te pido un inmenso perdón por haberlo hecho, pero es qué un héroe también pasa por dolor y sufrimiento, aunque tenga que aparentar que su corazón es de piedra. No obstante, esta piedra también se destrozó... Y.. Bueno, yo solo quería que me perdonarás por esto... Créeme que te estaré extrañando mucho desde donde quiera que se encuentre mi espíritu."

No evité sentir una opresión en mi pecho. Las gotas de amargura comenzaron a empapar la hoja que aún seguía leyendo la nota de suicidio.

—"Pero antes de despedirme, voy a dejarte una serie de cosas que anhelé hacer pero que por mi deber como elegido no tuve tiempo. Puedes cumplirlas en el orden que desees, eres libre de leer lo que quieras, pero tampoco te obligo a hacerlo si no quieres. Si ese es el caso, por lo menos me gustaría ser comprendido con que lo leas, y quien mejor que mi preciada princesa para hacerlo.

Lo lamento de nuevo, y ojalá pueda verte en el momento que sea indicado, Zelda."

Te quiere, Link. "

Me cubrí la boca de leer que era obviamente para mí esa petición tan importante. No me esperaba que el me dejara una tarea que no se le encarga a cualquiera. Pero me sentía honrada... Un poco alegre de que me tuviera esa confianza para pedirme esto.

—Link... Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para cumplir tus anhelos. No te defraudaré... Y ya verás... Que podrás descansar como mereces.

Me levanté y limpie mis lágrimas decidida. Cerré el libro y volví a guardarlo. Caminé a donde mis soldados para regresar al castillo donde empezaría desde mañana a cumplir mi nueva misión.


End file.
